


No More Excuses

by GreenOnyx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Witches, There’s panty hose, get yourself some satanism and a touch of immortality and the morals get real loose, literally everything you want is here, there’s Fingerbanging, there’s satanism AND incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx





	No More Excuses

Zelda stopped in her tracks. Sometimes the way Hilda looked when she felt unobserved took Zelda’s breath away. Hilda was hanging up the dress she’d worn that day, not having taken the time to undress completely or get into her sack of a nightdress before doing so. 

She was humming to herself in her underwear and yellow tights, just smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress. Hilda was so very pretty that sometimes it gave Zelda a pang in her heart that she couldn’t name. In under a second Zelda went through a myriad of emotions. She started with sadness that no one was around to appreciate either of them properly, to care for either of them or cherish them, or worship their beauty.  _ They both deserved it didn’t they?  _ She knew that  she  did, and she wanted it for Hilda-but then again she didn’t. The thought of some man pawing at her sister enraged her. And gave her an all too familiar tingle. She pictured herself there instead. Herself kissing Hilda from chin to chest. Herself divesting Hilda of her sensible underthings... but no. That wasn’t allowed. 

Zelda took one more step toward her bed, but found herself pausing again. Why not? Why wasn’t it allowed? The dark lord had never said that? Zelda had read the satanic bible cover to cover... the dark lord, if anything, condoned it. She had, in that moment, an epiphany. All her long life, she had been unwittingly bowing to convention as if it were divine law. She felt absurd. She felt embarrassed. She felt silly. But more than all of that she felt relieved, and thrilled. 

“Thinking about something, Zelds?” Hilda asked cheerily, looking at Zelda over her shoulder as she opened the closet door.  She looked like a cherubic 1940s pinup like that. It felt like a sign from Satan, that Zelda should not squander the gift of a beautiful half naked woman in her bedroom. 

As Hilda closed the closet door Zelda pressed in close to her and nuzzled her hair.

“Oh. Okay. Hello.” Hilda giggled somewhat nervously.

“Hello” Zelda purred in her ear. 

“H-hello” Hilda swallowed, and said again, a little shakily, her voice a little deeper. 

Zelda’s hands glided along the soft skin exposed between Hilda’s bra and her tights. Hilda didn’t move. She took a few shaky breaths, but she didn’t move away. Zelda brushed her lips against the shell of Hilda’s ear, then pressed a trail of tiny, silent kisses down to her lobe.

“Zelda are you quite alright?” Hilda breathed. Struggling to keep up the pretense of propriety. 

“I’m quite well” Zelda said “in fact, I think I’ve never been better” Zelda sucked Hilda’s earlobe into her mouth, making Hilda moan. 

“Oh well that’s nice” Hilda was getting more and more distracted. It was getting harder for her to pretend this wasn’t happening and, more to the point, that she wasn’t enjoying it. But her resolve to pretend had Zelda soaking. 

Zelda put one hand on Hilda’s middle and pressed their bodies closer. She ground herself against Hilda’s backside. Her other hand tangled in Hilda’s hair. She grabbed a handful and tugged. She sucked at the tender spot under Hilda’s ear. Hilda was practically mewling like a cat. She was pressing her bottom against Zelda’s crotch, and between her moans of pleasure she half heartedly declared 

“Zelda, we can’t. This is wrong”

Zelda smiled, and whispered deviously 

“Oh Hildie, that’s exactly why it’s so delicious”

Zelda ran the nails of her free hand over the tight mesh that covered Hilda’s untouched pussy. But was she really as innocent as that? They’d lived apart so long, anything could’ve happened. Surely Zelda wasn’t the first to try. 

“Tell me, how many people have had their fingers in this pretty little twat“

“Wouldn’t you like to know”

“Fine. Keep what secrets you will” Zelda pouted. Then she added happily “enough of them will be mine before the night’s through”.

Zelda yanked Hilda’s hair and pulled her toward the bed. The little noises Hilda made when her hair was pulled made Zelda tingle. She shoved Hilda face forward onto the bed, just rough enough to excite. Zelda ran her hands over the round, yellow clad bottom in front of her. Hilda pressed back into her touch, and Zelda squeezed. She began to reach for the waistband, but then she had a better thought. Zelda slid her finger, featherlight, down the cleft of Hilda’s ass. Then, right over Hilda’s center, she plucked the fabric up and, with both hands, ripped it open over her sister’s pretty rear. 

Hilda began to protest to the destruction of one of her staple pieces but Zelda clapped a hand over her mouth and said 

“Shush, Hildegard. I’ll make sure it’s worth it”

Zelda slid two fingers under her sister’s panties and pulled them to the side. It all felt so sinful. Hilda was so hot and so wet. Zelda almost loved herself for saving this treat for just this moment.

“I haven’t even been inside you yet, and my hand is soaking. Do you always get this wet, sweet one?” 

Hilda just moaned into one of Zelda’s hands, and pressed herself more firmly into the other. Zelda probably should’ve taken it slow, tried to draw out the experience more, something like that. But this was a night for indulging her impulses. She pressed three fingers slowly into Hilda. Hilda groaned and relaxed her body. She was tight around Zelda’s fingers. Zelda moved slowly. She so wanted it to be good. She had no idea what number she was, how many people had gotten to Hilda before her. But she knew, as she always did, that she would be the best. 

Zelda leaned down to speak into Hilda’s ear while she fucked her. 

“You’re obscenity itself, Hildegard. The way you’re gripping my hand. It’s like you never want me to leave. And what if I didn’t? What if I bent you over and had you like this every night from now on?”

Being that Zelda’s hand was still covering her mouth Hilda could only nod and hum “mm-hmm” to that suggestion. She was grinding back onto Zelda’s hand. Clearly she was not the unspoilt virgin Zelda took her for. 

“Who have you been playing with, you naughty girl? No one who keeps their legs closed as tight as you claim to moves that way. Tell me, who taught you how to fuck like that?” Zelda moved her hand from Hilda’s mouth and stroked her cheek. 

“None of your business” 

Zelda pulled her hair. Hilda moaned. Zelda got a good grip and kept pulling. She pressed her thigh behind her hand so she could fuck Hilda harder. Hilda moaned in appreciation of that choice, and rode Zelda’s fingers. 

She was a vision. Beautiful and golden, and very much a mess. Zelda couldn’t even bring herself to regret the time that had passed without the two of them sharing this particular activity. She was too enraptured in the current moment. Hilda with her ripped tights and her sensible underwear shoved to the side while she rode Zelda like she was in heat. It put Zelda’s fantasies to shame. 

“You are the very essence of perversion” Zelda told her “I want to fuck you like this everyday for the rest of my life”

“Oh shut up, Zelda” Hilda told her right before she gasped and shuddered. Her orgasm was wet and rhythmic and long and quiet. When it finally subsided she collapsed onto the bed and started to laugh. Zelda crawled onto the bed and brushed Hilda’s hair out of her face with her dry hand. She kissed Hilda on the cheek, and smirked. 

“I wasn’t sure we ever would” Hilda admitted 

“I didn't know you wanted to”

“And what was it about me putting my clothes away that shouted ‘bend me over! it’s time’?” Hilda laughed. 

Zelda had to laugh at that too. 

“I suppose I ran out of excuses to stay away”

“Oh. Good.” Hilda gave her a peck on the lips “don’t stay away anymore.” 


End file.
